Je te vois
by Resiliency6
Summary: Personne ne me voit, ni mes pères, ni mon frère... ni celui que j'aime. Il aura fallu que je craque pour qu'il me remarque... OS triste sur notre petit Canada.


**Coucou ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai écrit un petit OS sur un Prusse/Canada de Hetalia. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom et je dois dire qu'Hetalia est un manga que j'adore vraiment et que je recommande à tout ceux qui ne connaissent pas. En tout cas, j'ai voulu m'essayer à ce couple (bien qu'il y en ai beaucoup que j'aime bien). Je l'ai écrit entre 21h et 23h alors qu'il n'y avait rien à la télé parce que mon père regardait du golf. Je m'ennuyais et j'ai écrit cette... chose.**

**Je n'en suis pas très satisfaite mais comme j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose, j'ai pondu ce truc. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai écris un truc triste (peut-être parce que j'écoutais de la musique triste, qui sait). M'enfin, on verra bien ce que ça donne.**

**Rating: K+ mais je vais mettre T, au cas où.**

**Pairing: PruCan (Prusse/Canada)**

**Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**(Version corrigée car j'en pouvais plus du nombre de fautes au kilomètre carré que je trouvais)**

* * *

Je te vois

Comme la vie pouvait être cruelle et injuste, comme la vie pouvait faire souffrir, comme la vie pouvait Me faire souffrir. J'ai si mal, vous savez ? Non, bien sûr, vous ne savez pas… vous ne savez rien. Comme je peux vous haïr et pourtant… et pourtant, je vous aime, de tout mon cœur.

Vous, mes deux pères, France et Angleterre, Francis et Arthur… Vous êtes mes deux parents chéris que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Vous qui m'avez élevé, qui m'avez aimé. Jamais je n'aurais pu avoir de meilleurs parents que vous. Vous m'avez tout appris, tout donné. Pourtant… pourtant, vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point je peux exécrer cet amour qui est le vôtre. Tout d'abord, vous vous aimiez comme le feraient deux frères, puis vous avez grandi et vous avez commencé à vous séparer. Vous avez commencé par vous détester, les rivalités naissaient peu à peu entre vous. Le temps passant, vous vous êtes haï, du plus profond de votre être. Vous vous êtes battus l'un contre l'autre, pour des territoires, pour vos chefs, pour des bagatelles… Vous vous faisiez mal : moralement, vous vous insultiez, vous moquiez de l'autre, vous rabaissiez mutuellement. Physiquement, à coup d'épée, de poignard dans le dos, à coup-de-poing, parfois. Vous ancriez dans vos chairs cette haine viscérale que vous vous vouiez, qui assombrissait vos cœurs et vos âmes. Guerres après guerres, batailles après batailles… Pourtant, quand vinrent les ennemies contre l'un de vous, l'autre ne pouvait que venir à son secours. Malgré votre prétendue haine, vous vous souteniez mutuellement, soudés comme jamais. Et lorsque vous fîtes un pas de plus, **Le** pas de plus, celui qui fait passer de l'inimitié à l'amour, vous aviez été les premiers heureux. Vous vous étiez enfin réuni, enfin dans cette relation qui aurait dû être la vôtre depuis le début. Cet amour caché derrière une haine farouche, si typique… Mais votre amour est admiré de beaucoup, car malgré quelques différends qui restent, quelques disputes qui éclatent, quelques insultes qui fusent, vous filez à présent ce qu'on appelle, le parfait amour. Et je vous hais, car vous vous aimez et moi, personne ne m'aime !

Toi, mon « très cher frère », Amérique, Alfred… Toi que j'aime tellement parce que tu es mon frère chéri. Toi qui es mon jumeau malgré que l'on ne se ressemble pas. Toi avec qui j'ai passé mon enfance, avec qui j'ai partagé mes rires et mes joies, mes chagrins et mes peines. Toi avec qui je jouais et à qui je confiais tous mes secrets et mes bobos. Toi mon confident, mon support le plus précieux, celui sur lequel je pouvais me poser sans crainte de tomber. Toi, si beau, si grand. Mais maintenant, tu te prends pour le maître du monde avec tes idées et ton influence ! Avec ta grandeur et ton charisme. Avec ta bonne humeur et tes grands sourires alors que tu n'hésiterais pas à faire la guerre à quelqu'un si ça pouvait te rapporter quelque chose. Moi, qui ai toujours vécu dans ton ombre, moi, le timide et discret Canada, celui que tout le monde oubli. Mais les gens m'oublient par ta faute, parce que tu es si flamboyant qu'à tes côtés, moi, si éteint, je disparais. Et peu importe ce que je fais et comment je le fais, je ne suis pas aussi génial que toi ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas le droit à un avis, personne ne me le demande, alors je me tais et le garde pour moi. Par ta faute, je suis invisible, oui, invisible, aux yeux des autres, je n'existe pas ! Et lorsque quelqu'un me voit, je suis toujours confondu avec toi. Pourtant, nous n'avons rien à voir, rien. Aussi turbulent que je suis calme, aussi bruyant que je suis discret, aussi insolent que je suis timide. Et par ta faute, je suis seul. Et je te hais, car ta présence fait devenir la mienne absente !

Et surtout, surtout, toi… toi, Prusse, Gilbert… Toi que j'aime en secret depuis des années, celui pour qui je meurs chaque jour. Celui pour qui je supplierai si tu pouvais m'accorder un regard, celui pour qui je hurlerai si tu me concédais une parole, celui pour qui je mourrai si tu pouvais me céder un baiser. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, mourir, si c'est que tu veux ! Mais jamais, en quelques siècles, tu ne m'as accordé la moindre attention. Même pas un signe que tu aies déjà entendu parler de moi. Tu es pourtant le meilleur ami de mon père, mais tu ne me connais pas. Et pourtant, je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour, et je me consume un peu plus à chacune des fois où j'entends parler de toi, et je meurs un peu plus chaque fois où je te vois. Et je pleure de te savoir inaccessible, et je crève de te savoir dans d'autres bras chaque soir. Et je tuerai pour être à leur place. Tu me fais mal, si mal, et je t'aime toujours plus ! Toi et tes magnifiques cheveux blancs comme la neige immaculée qui tombe sur mes contrées, toi et tes incroyables yeux rouges aussi écarlates et brillants que le plus étincelant des rubis, toi et ton irrésistible sourire qui m'envoie des frissons dans tout le corps, toi et ton rire si particulier qui me fait trembler, toi et tes « awesome » qui me font sourire, toi et ton ego qui me rendent heureux, toi, simplement… Je t'observe, je t'écoute, je te souris – même si tu ne le vois pas – je t'aime, je t'idolâtre chaque jour que Dieu fait… Et chaque jour, je me dis que jamais tu ne seras à moi, jamais tu ne me verras, jamais tu ne m'aimeras. Et je sais, je sais pourtant qu'il n'y aucun espoir, mais je me raccroche à cette petite lueur qui persiste. Et j'aime à croire que lorsque je vois légèrement ta tête bouger vers moi, c'est pour me regarder du coin de l'œil. J'aime à croire que quand tu ouvres la bouche, mais la refermes aussitôt, c'est pour me parler, mais que rien ne sors. J'aime à croire que lorsque tu esquisses un mouvement vers moi, c'est pour m'approcher. Et j'aime à croire que ces petits sourires qui se peignent sur ton visage lorsque tu as le visage baissé sont à ma pensée. J'aime à penser beaucoup de choses qui se révèlent toutes, droit sorti de mon imagination, parce qu'après tout, tu ne me vois pas, tout comme les autres !

Et je ne retiens jamais mes larmes et mes cris une fois le soir venu, car je sais que personne ne les entendra jamais. Et alors que je m'étais promis de ne jamais laisser mes larmes sillonner leur chemin sur mes joues et de ne jamais laisser mes gémissements de désespoir franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, aujourd'hui, jour ordinaire de ce mois de mars, alors qu'un sommet mondial à lieu à Berlin, j'ai craqué. Pas devant les autres bien sûr, pas devant toi. Mais, alors que comme d'habitude, le chahut emplissait la salle de réunion, certains criaient, d'autres s'amusaient, quelques-uns s'ennuyaient, quelques autres se battaient, beaucoup parlaient, peu restait à leur place, attendant simplement que tout cela se termine, bref, alors que comme à l'accoutumée, le meeting se passait dans le chaos total, tu étais là, à quelques mètres seulement de moi.

Et je t'ai vu, dans les bras de cet Espagnol qui se disait être ton meilleur ami. Vous ne faisiez rien d'autre à part être simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à vous parler comme les bons amis que vous étiez. Mais alors que je ne croyais pas pire vision que celle-ci, je vis, comme au ralenti, vos visages se rapprocher lentement, et vos lèvres se sceller dans un baiser doux et aérien. Et vous voir ainsi, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, en train de vous embrasser de cette façon qui semblait si… amoureuse – même si la plupart étaient occupé à autre chose pour vous remarquer – moi, je vous ai vu, et j'aurais préféré mourir que de voir cela. Parce que, je l'ai senti, ce sinistre craquement dans mon cœur, vite suivi par l'impression qu'un poignard venait de se planter cruellement dans ma poitrine. Et j'aurais voulu saigner pour que ma douleur soit visible, pour qu'elle soit à l'image de ma souffrance, mais au lieu de cela… au lieu de ces gouttes de liquide pourpre que j'aurai voulu sentir couler de ma bouche, de cette plaie que j'aurai voulu sentir s'ouvrir dans mon poitrail, à l'emplacement exact de mon cœur, il y eut juste cette douleur sourde qui prenait source dans mon organe vital et qui se propageait à travers tout mon corps par vagues violentes et destructrices, qui me fit me sentir mal, si mal ! Je voulais vomir mes tripes, je voulais éclater en longs sanglots, je voulais hurler cette souffrance qui ne s'arrêtait pas, je voulais mourir plutôt que de sentir, une seconde de plus cette douleur atroce qui me tuait.

Ne supportant plus de souffrir en silence alors que personne ne voyait que j'avais mal. Je me levai précipitamment de ma chaise, ne me préoccupant pas de la savoir tombée au sol, je courus jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvris d'une force que je ne me connaissais pas, sans doute dû au désespoir qui m'avait pris. Je ne jetai aucun regard en arrière et pourtant, si je l'avais fait, j'aurais pu voir que toute la salle était devenue silencieuse et que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur la porte que je venais d'ouvrir.

Je courus à travers les longs couloirs, cherchant misérablement une pièce où m'isoler, où je pourrai laisser couler mon mal. Et lorsque j'ouvris une porte au hasard, je me retrouvai dans un petit salon désert, et je remerciai Dieu l'espace d'une seconde avant de fermer la porte derrière moi. Je me précipitai sur le premier fauteuil venu et laissais enfin les larmes dévalaient mes joues et les gémissements de douleur sortirent de ma bouche. Et je me laissai aller, et j'avais mal, et je voulais mourir.

Je sentis le sang envahir ma bouche à mesure que mes dents s'enfonçaient dans mes bajoues. Mes larmes trempaient mon visage et venaient s'échouer dans mon cou. Mes mains serraient convulsivement mes jambes contre mon torse. Ma respiration était saccadée, spasmodique et elle faisait tressauter mes épaules et tremblait mon corps entier. Ma douleur ne s'estompait pas et, au contraire, augmentait, les images du baiser revenaient dans mon esprit torturé. Et tout mon corps recroquevillé me faisait mal, tel et si bien que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je ne l'entendis pas. Ce n'est lorsqu'une main se posa sur le sommet de mon crâne, que je remarquai la nouvelle présence.

Je savais que c'était toi, et ce fut pour cela que je ne relevai pas la tête. Je ne pouvais que me demander ce que tu faisais ici et pourquoi. Pour se moquer et aller raconter aux autres dans quel état tu m'avais retrouvé ? Par simple curiosité ? Par bonté ? Au fond, qu'importe si tu allais te mettre à rire d'un moment à l'autre, qu'importe si tu allais m'insulter et me dire à quel point je te dégoûtais, parce que je sentais ta main sur ma tête et elle me rassurait. Qu'importe si tu allais me briser à nouveau en me traitant de tous les noms et te détournant de moi, car à cet instant, je sentais ton regard posé sur **Moi**, ta main sur **Ma **tête, ton corps près du **Mien**, ta présence à **Mes** côtés. Alors je pouvais mourir tranquille, car quand tu allais me briser, je mourrai avec le souvenir que finalement, tu pouvais me voir.

Mes larmes se tarissaient, mes gémissements s'arrêtèrent, mes tremblements s'adoucirent, mes mains desserrèrent mon jean et je sentis soudain tes bras se refermaient autour de moi. Je t'entendis murmurer, comme si ça avait été un secret précieux que seul moi pouvait savoir :

\- Je te vois, tu sais. Ce baiser avec Antonio... ne signifie rien. Je voulais aussi te dire que... je t'aime !

Et un sourire, sans doute le plus heureux que je n'ai jamais eu, fleuri sur mes lèvres humides de larmes.

End

* * *

**Voili, voilou ! ****N'hésitez ps à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en me laissant une review ! Bye !**


End file.
